


You're my dad! boogie woogie woogie

by Lucyfers_demons



Series: Frankie Cinematic Universe [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, F/F, Post-Episode: s04e06 The Doctor's Daughter, doctor who - Freeform, thirteenth doctor / Yasmin Khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyfers_demons/pseuds/Lucyfers_demons
Summary: I had this idea and just wanted to write it, its just word vomit while my stomach feels like it will actually vomit. I don't know how to end this I will probably edit this later, hopefully, help.Jenny meets 13 yeet.This is a continuation of my first 13 x Yaz fic featuring Frankie.





	You're my dad! boogie woogie woogie

"Why would they tractor beam our ship in?" Yaz asked as she saw the Doctor running around like a frantic labrador retriever. 

Said blonde pops her head up from under the control panel scrunching up her face disgusted "don't call it that, this isn't Star Trek"

She goes back down frantically tinkering with something as Yaz rolls her eyes. 

"Okay then what would you call it then?"

The Doctor is quiet. Yaz knew without looking at her face that she was flustered. 

"Shut up I'm trying to do something clever" 

Yaz walks over to where the Doctor is. She finds that the time lady has her back to her as she fiddles with something. 

"Doctor what are you-"

She then sees Frankie wiggle out of the Doctor's grasp, they quickly scoot away. Their "defense" knife on one end, and what looks like another knife on the other. 

"That's your plan? More knives?" Yaz asks looking down at the woman before her, a few more knives in her hand (one including a butter knife), and a giant roll of duct tape. 

Said woman looks up at Yaz with a wicked smile. 

"Yeah!" she holds up her handful of knives "knives!"

Yaz rolls her eyes.

"Figures the one time we get some time alone together we get kidnapped" Yaz says nonchalantly leaning on the counsel. 

The Doctor sets down her knives, and walks over to Yaz lightly tracing her thumb over her hand that rests on the counsel.

"Technically we're not kidnapped yet since we've not been taken prisoner or hostage yet" 

Yaz chuckles looking up at the dork that thousands of species across the galaxy fear. 

"You're right they have to get past Frankie and their two whole knives" 

The Doctor pouts mumbling something about how hard it was to duct tape those knives on. 

Yaz laughs and drapes her arms over the Doctor's shoulders, "so how are we going to do this? Try to reason with them? Or jailbreak later? Or we going to just improv this as we go?"

Before the Doctor can answer there's a loud slamming sound against the TARDIS doors.

The Doctor appalled runs over to the door, "they're going to chip her paint!"

Yaz sighs, "Looks like we're going to improv as we go"

The Doctor yanks open the door only to be met with what Yaz knows as a battering ram, sending the doctor flying back, crashing her back on the hard TARDIS floor. And audible wheeze as all the air leaving the doctor's lungs upon impact.

Yaz immediately runs over to her slowly helping her sit up the grumbling woman. 

"Son of an angry Scottsman!" she curses sitting up wincing. 

"Who the hell are you?" 

The Doctor freezes. Yaz's hand that rests on her back feels the muscles tense as both woman look up at the voice in the doorway. 

A blonde woman, whose hair is kept in a pony tail dressed in a green shirt and black pants looks down on both of them her eyes angrily looking at both of them. 

"Why are you both in here? Where's the doctor?" she asks pointing what looks like upon closer inspection, a make shift battering ram. 

"What do you mean? This is the Doctor" Yaz asks, "maybe you don't recognize her, I've been told she used to be an angry old Scotsman" 

The girl looks more confused. 

"What? No! The man who is in charge of this ship is not either" she more aggressively points the ram at the Doctor, "now tell me what you did with him!" 

"More like what you did to him.." the Doctor strains holding her side, " _He_ hasn't felt this much pain in my ribs since River threw an alien fossil at me when I made an archeology pun.." 

The young woman looks at the Doctor confused. 

Exspaperated, the Doctor looks up at her. 

"Jenny you would think with my genes you would've figured this out by now..."

What Yaz presumed was Jenny suddenly drops the battering ram in shock. 

"D-dad?" she quietly asks.

"Well Mom now but-" before she could finished Jenny embraces the Doctor in a hug. 

"AH RIBS! RIBS! REMEMBER YOU BROKE MY RIBS!" the Doctor wheezes as she slowly pats Jenny's shoulder, "as great as it is to see you I'm in immense pain" 

Jenny pulls back tearing up. 

"I didn't think I would ever see you again" 

Yaz, confused, looks between the two. 

"I would say the same thing, you know considering, but after literally every person in my life: things tend to come back" the Doctor haphazardly smiles. 

Confused, but smiling none the less, Jenny lets out a small tearful laugh before looking over at Yaz.

"Donna is that you? Did you change like the doctor?"

Yaz looking at her girlfriend "who's Donna?" she says with a hint of jealousy.

The Doctor's face scrunches, "ew she was best friend nothing more, and no Jenny this is Yaz my....girlfriend" 

Jenny reaches her hand out and shakes it with Yaz, "Pleasure, I'm Jenny...her daughter"

"Your what?"


End file.
